The one they call Satan
by Lovidei
Summary: What would happen if The dark lord did not appear in regular earth but instead he appeared in the DxD universe. read on as the dark lord tries to keep up with the months rent and a whole new species that he doesn't know
1. Chapter 1

**AN: What's up guys! Sorry for not appearing and updating black and white but i had tests and only now i can be free from those accursed tests!XD.. anyway, lately i have been wathing hataraku maou-sama and thought of this story.. hope you enjoy!**

_Italics: what the character is thinking_

_**Bold italics: the language of Ente Isla**_

**XXX**

**The one they call Satan**

The continent that lies on the ocean of ignora, consisting of a large central island with four other islands to the south, north, east, and west, watched over by the gods, is Ente Isla.

There is but one name that strikes fear into the hearts of those who live in Ente Isla, Dark Lord Satan. He is the lord of the underworld, he is dread and cruelty incarnate.

Four demon generals are in his command and they are, Adramelech, Lucifer, Alsiel and Malacoda. These four generals wreck havoc to the four islands.

But one day a hero rise in these lands and defeated the generals one by one in each island, after succeeding the hero and companions proceeded to the central island where they plan to bring justic to the lands.

In the central island, chaos would be best decribe the situation. We see humans and demons battling amidst the flaming city.

**Alsiel P.O.V**

'_hmph wretched humans, they dare to attack maou-samas island'_ alsiel thought as he saw one of his soldier being puched.

"_**Got you**_" i said as i blast the human with a magical blast.

**3rd P.O.V**

Alsiels victory was short lived however as he heard a chant.

"_**Sacred spirits, heed my call! Freeze this wicked one in time and deliver him to hell**_!" said a cloaked hero.

Alsiel was taken by surprise and was frozen, but it was only momentarily as alsiel easily broke free and countered.

"_**Not today**_!" scremed alsiel as he gathered magical power, as he gathered a dome of power appeared behind alsiel and shot out a blast of dark energy.

When alsiel was finished he saw that the cloaked human was gone.

"_**Tch**_.." murmured Alsiel as he hurried to the caslte of the Dark Lord.

**Dark Lord Castle**

In the caslte we see the Dark Lord and the heroes figthing.

"_**Take this**_!" said a cloaked man as he fired of a wind blast to the Dark Lord.

The dark lord easily evaded it by teleporting above the man and fired of a dark beam. As the dark lord was doing this the hero lunged forward and slashed the dark lord.

The dark lord saw the move and proceed to counter with a blast of his magic, the hero saw this and and dodge said beam.

It was a see-saw battle, until two of the heros companion used magic to stop the dark lord in his tracks, the hero seeing this lunged forward for the final blow.

Before the blow arrive however the dark lord had just enough to block the attack and broke the heros gauntlet.

As this happened Alsiel arrived and saw the dark lord.

"_**My lord**_" said alsiel

"_**Begone**_!" continued alsiel as he fire of a wind blast to blow the duo away.

"_**I'm sorry my lord, the humans are overpowering us, and as we speak they grow closer to your mighty palac**_e" said alsiel.

"_**how could a single hero, even with companions corner us like this**_" said the dark lord.

"_**my lord i suggest we retreat and assembele**_—" alsiel tried to said but was interrupted as the hero suddenly lunged forward and tried to stab the dark lord.

The dark easily saw this and decided to exit out of his palace.

The dark lord flew up and grew his wings and said "_**Humans!, for now i shall grant you Ente Isla**_."

"_**But I shall return, and when i do i will seize this continent and rule over you all**_!" finished the dark lord as a portal started to appearbehind him.

After the portal was opened the dark lord and alsiel went through it.

After the humans saw this they rejoiced as they saw the dark lord fleeing.

**An Alley**

"_**Where are we**_?" asked the dark lord as he turned to his general.

"_**I don't my lord, but it seem it is incredibly noisy**_." Said Alsiel.

The duo then walked out of the alley and saw a city.

"_**what is this place**_?" asked Alsiel.

As Alsiel looked at the dark lord and could only be shocked at his masters appearance.

"_**My lord! What happened to you**_?" said Alsiel with a confused expression.

The dark lord looked at his general and saw his hands.

"_**What! These are human hands**_!" said The Dark Lord.

As this was happening a police car stopped and saw the two and the police decided to ask them.

"hey you two do you have a moment?" asked on the police.

"_**You lowly humans, you dare address in such a way, do you want to die that badly?**_" said alsiel as he approached the policemen.

"Oh man, look like they are foreigners." Said on e of the police man.

"do you speak japanese?" asked the other policeman.

"_**why, even if you don't under stand our words, surely they regocnize out great power-" **_ said alsiel but was interrupted as the dark lord called out to him.

Alsiel look at his master and the dark lord said "_**save your magic until we learn more of this world.**_" and alsiel said "_**yes my lord**_."

"But isn't it a bit hot to wear that outfit?" asked the policeman.

"it must those cosplays things.." anwered the other one

"oh we don't get that a lot from here." said the policeman.

The policeman decided to call HQ from his car to take them both.

As the police man was done calling he looked at them both and said "sorry, but could you accompany us tot he station? If nothing's wrong-" as he said this his arm is trying to push alsiel to the car.

Alsiel saw this and proceeded to jumped back and said "_**how dare you lowly humans touch me, know your place vermin!**_" as he said this he tried to use his magic and nothing came out.

Alsiel was them pushed into the car and the policeman said "just take it easy for a while, OK?"

As the duo arrived to the station they were given food to eat.

"This is Katsudon. Okay?" said the policeman slowy as to make the foreigner understand.

"Khatsu-dum?" said the dark lord as his analyzed the food before him.

The dark lords eyes glowed red as he scanned said food.

"_animal meat, rolled in breadcrumbs and fired in hot oil, with cooked, stirred up eggs place on top, cooled and then reheated."_

"this is technically against the rules, but you were hurt, so consider this my treat." Said the policeman.

The dark lord look at the police man and use his magic to hypnotize him.

"_**i need information about this world**_" said the dark lord as his voice echoes.

The policeman nodded and said "yes"

"_**Answer my questions**_" said the dark lord.

After the dark lord finished asking question, he the searches for alsiel.

After finding him, he saw alsiel eating katsudon, and said "_**Alsiel, lets go**_"

The policeman guarding alsiel saw this and said "hey you can't just walk in here" but was stopped as the dark lord hynotized him.

" _**My lord, i'm happy to see you well**_" said alsiel.

The dark lord only nodded and said "_**I used hypnosis to gather aroung information about this world"**_

"We are on a planet called earth, in an island country called earth." Explained the dark lord

"we are currently in the city called Kuoh, and this building is called a "police station" continued the dark lord.

"the police force are in charge of maintaning order of the public" said the dark lord.

"I see.." said alsiel. " then that thing on the table?" asked alsiel.

"Khatsu-dum. It is a common food in this country," said the dark lord

"i see. The very name rings with power" said alsiel

The dark lord look briefly at his general and said "its not as impressive as you think."

"in this world magic, demons, and dark lord are but works of imagination, they are believed not to exist" said the dark lord

"a world without magic?" said alsiel shocked by the news.

The duo exited the station and walked aimlessly.

"I see, no wonder we can't use our original forms" said alsiel

"but i wonder, why are wi in this form?" asked alsiel.

"Maybe humans are the basis of all creatures." Reasoned the dark lord.

"what about you alsiel?" asked the dark lord.

Alsiel then proceeded to try out his magic again, with a wave of his hand and a scream, "nothing" said alsiel.

The dark lord only nodded and said "with that we need to blend ourselves to human society and conserve out magic"

"what a horrible reality" said alsiel.

"But first things first, we need to have identification and money." Said the dark lord.

The duo then proceed to search the city for the items that they currently needed. After everything was done, they decided to go the real esate agent and find a place to live.

After everything was cleared with Miki-T they moved in.

"Now what my lord?" asked alsiel.

"don't worry alsiel we will make our move." Said the dark lord as he lay down on the floor.

'_we will return to Ente Isla, Prepare yourselves humans'_

**Old Building of Kuoh Academy**

Now we see our Rias Gremory just sitting around in the clubroom, when suddenly she felt a tremendous amount of power arrived at the city.

As she felt the power it also instantly dissapeared.

'_what was that power? I need to investigate' _thought Rias as she decided to investigate said source of power.

'_it could maybe help me with my problem_' trailed of rias as she thought of what to do.

"Akeno" said Rias.

"Yes, Buchou?" asked Akeno.

"Did you felt that?" asked Rias.

"Of course, i'm sure anybody coul felt that." Replied Akeno.

Rias nodded and said " tommorow we are going ot find that source of power."

Akeno nodded and followed her master out of the building.

They will find the power and I'm sure they will be totally shocked at what they will find.

**XXX**

**An: Well here you go guys my experiment at crossovering hataraku maou-sama and highschool DxD. After this i'm going to update black and white, it will either come out tommorow or the day after tommorow. Anyway hope you like story, review and tell me if i should continue this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the wait, it's been a hectic week. So here you go another update of the one they call satan**

**XXX**

**Kuoh Academy**

It was a regular day at Kuoh Academy, as normal as it can get for a school inhabited by devils, extreme females, and massive perverts. Now we see our favorite redhead princces walking down the hall with her best friend Akeno.

"Akeno, please inform the other members that I will be searching for the surge of power last night." Said Rias.

"Yes, Buchou" said Akeno.

As the duo seperate Rias quickly headed to the park where she felt a pulse of power. Rias saw traces of what appear to be powerful magic which she can't describe. Rias double checked the power and tried to find the lead in this but sadly could not get anywhere.

After half an hour of nothing Rias decided to go back to the school.

**Occult Reaserch Club Room**

As Rias teleported inside the club room, she was greeted by Akeno.

"Welcome back, buchou." Said Akeno.

Rias only mumbled something incomprehensible. Akeno tilted her head at this and smiled.

"ara, ara. Is bochou mad not at getting something what she wants." Said Akeno as a glint appeared in her eyes.

"What! No of course not." Said Rias as a hue of red appeared on her face.

Akeno seeing the blush only giggled and said "don't worry bochou, i'm sure we're gonna find that source of power."

Rias only nodded.

**Maou Fortress**

"Achoo~" sneezed Maou Sadao as he was reading through a magazine.

"Maou-sama are you alright, you have been sneezing quite a lot." Asked a concerned Shiro Ashiya (Alsiel).

"Nah.. I'm alright." Said Maou.

Alsiel then nodded and looked at his master.

"Maou-sama. What are you gonna do for our resources?" said Alsiel.

He then opened the refregirator and what's in there is nothing but milk and cucumbers.

"look at this Maou-sama there's nothing in here." Complained Alsiel.

Maou only looked deeper into the magazine and said "Don't worry. I still have changes, and if we're at ends meet i could take some from work."

Alsiel after hearing said "do you want to be a fat dark lord..." and continued to ramble. Maou having enough of hearing this went out of the house while yelling.

"Whatever! I'm going to work."

Maou then brouth out his bike aka "The Dullahan" to work.

On the way to McRonald, it started raining and saw a girl just standing there with no cover from the rain.

Maou being the good samaritan he is decided to give his umbrella to the girl.

"here you go ." said Maou as he handed the umbrella to the girl.

The girl looked at him and said "Thank you, but what about you?"

Maou responded "don't worry. I work at McRonald or you can throw it away." As he said this he peddled away to his work.

The girl only looked at maou and frowned.

**McRonald**

"Alright time to go to work." Said maou as he prep himself for work.

As the time goes by with maou working in his station, he felt a source of magic power passing by McRonald.

"_Impossible! Did someone from Ente Isla came!" _thougt Maou as he tried to look for the source of magic power, but can't because he has work.

"How..." muttered Maou as he thought of what to do.

"Maou-san are you ok?" asked Chiho.

Chiho is one of Maou coworkers here in McRonald, and when she saw maou at the confused state she became worried.

"Oh.. Chiho, don't worry just something on my mind." Reassured Maou as he continued to work.

"ok then." Replied Chiho with a smile.

_**A couple hours before**_

_We now see Rias on the way to the clubroom to talk about the pulse of magic power last night. As Rias entered the clubroom she saw that almost all of her peerage were in the clubroom, She saw her rook Koneko in the couch eating chocolate, and she saw her knight Kiba just standing wating for her most likely._

_As Rias was sitting down on the couch, the door opened to reavel Akeno._

"_Sorry for being late Buchou, I had a few interruptions." Said Akeno as a glint appeared in her eyes as she licked her lips._

_Rias only sweatdrop at her queen and shook her head._

"_Ok everyone, i called you here to tell you about the pulse of magic power last night." Said Rias._

"_Now i didn't get any leads this morning, but i want all of you to try any source of magic power you can find and report back to me, OK?" said Rias as all of her peerage nodded to her._

"_ok then, i think its better if we all split up." Said Rias as each member of the peerage teleported out of the room._

"_well here we go" thought Rias as she teleported out._

**Normal Time outside McRonald**

We see rias walking down the path as she struggled to find any source of power and coudn't concentrate as she walked pass McRonald, Hey if she concentrated she would have found the answer, but alas not today.

**McRonald**

As his shift was over. Maou hurriedly change back into his regular clothes and try to find the source of power.

"Maou-san why are you in such a hurry?" asked Chiho.

"Uh...Yeah, I have something to do back home, so I have to go now." Said Maou as he rushed to the door. "Bye Chiho"

"Bye Maou-san." Sad chiho.

Maou thought deeply as he rushed to find the source of power.

"_Why is there a source of magical power here? I can't sense any magic here."_ As he said this he concentrated real hard to find any source of magic in the air, he was shocked however to find something esle.

"_The Malice and evil energy here is powerful!" thought Maou._

"_But why can't I, recharge my power" _thought Maou as he doesn't understand anything anymore, and with fruitless searching of that power he just decided to go home.

For you see an anomaly happened to the Dark Lord and Alsiel as they crossed the Gate. The core of their magical power was broken and any access to any kind of magic will be very weak. The core of their magic power is so potent being the dark lord and demon general, the only way to repair it is to do deeds that are frowned upon. The dark lord will make a very big desicion later on his life and it will affect the whole world.

**XXX**

As Maou gave up and was on his way home he stopped at a intersection, and waited for the time to cross, and without his knowing today he will meet two women that could change his daily routine.

Rias decided to stop the search and just want to go back home feeling very dissapointed. As she walked into a intersection she saw a person there riding a bike and another person coming to said person.

"Hey!" said the girl with red hair. Rias only quirked her eyebrow at the hari color as red is very rare.

"Oh its you." Said the boy on his bike.

"are you returning my umbrella?" asked the boy.

"Hmph... I burned it." Said the girl. Rias sweatdrop at that and just decided to amuse herself and continue watching.

"What! Why woud you do that!" said the boy.

"No! The only question here is what are you doing." Said the girl.

The boy only looked confused and was expecting an answer.

The girl smirked and said "I'm sure you haven't forgot the name Hero Emillia." Rias was shock to hear that the girl proclaim to be a hero. But the most shocking reaction was the boy.

"Hero Emillia!" said the boy as Knowledge struck to him of the girls identity.

The girl, Emillia finally said "And you! What are you doing wokring at McRonald, Dark Lord Satan!" the boy only looks more shock.

Rias on the other hand is wide-eyed and thought _"Dark Lord Satan?"_

**XXX**


End file.
